dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Mule's Planet
Really Mosco's planet? Are we sure that this is Mosco's homeplanet? As opposed to Ea's or most likely Nigrisshi's, since it was where he was doing modifications under Ea's supervision and presenting it to Mosco? 23:11, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Yes because this planet was briefly seen before when Mosco was on the meeting of Destroyers. During that scene, Ea wasn't present at all. Skar800 (Talk) 23:31, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Champa, Rumshi, Sidra, and Belmod were all on their Supreme Kai's planets. The only ones who seemed to be in their normal location were Heles and Quitela. So I don't think the absence of Ea necessarily says anything, since the four on their respective Sacred World of the Kais did not have their Supreme Kais with them either. 22:41, December 10, 2017 (UTC) The thing is, that place doesn't look like a Sacred World of Kais at all, regardless of Ea's fascination with technology. We have seen the Kais world in U6, U9 and U11 and they're almost identical safe for minor differences. Skar800 (Talk) 23:17, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Being that it is such a different universe, it wouldn't be surprising that his world was markedly different from the other Supreme Kai worlds; if anything, having a planet with grass and water and a sky like the others would sort of undercut the surreal atmosphere that Universe 3 has. Additionally, if I'm not mistaken, Beerus' homeworld is the only hakaishin planet we've seen, and it is quite unorthodox in shape. Unlike Beerus' home planet, the Sacred World of the Kai is round, as is this planet. I just don't think there's enough in canon to just assume it is Mosco's. Going off of the parallels, patterns, and themes of the other worlds we've seen, it just seems so much more likely that it is Ea's planet, or even Nigrisshi's. If we can't reach a consensus on the most likely ownership of the world, it might be more appropriate to simply give it a more generic name that doesn't make an assumption one way or another. 04:29, December 18, 2017 (UTC) There is also Arack's Planet which has the original design for Beerus' Planet. Actually, I just looked at the translated summary of Ep.92 and it says the gods visit Nigrisshi, not the other way around, meaning it could be his homeplanet however, looking back at the Gods of Destruction meeting from Ep.85 it makes less sense to see Mosco already there (all the other gods were either on the Kai's planet or their own but Mosco was casually on someone else's planet?) So I guess that's the closest info we got about the planet other than speculation. The argument about the look of the Sacred World killing the atmosphere of Universe 3 is reasonable but also it could be said they simply not showed it to not lose focus on the mechanical theme. Not that they care about keeping things clear anyway, Heles and her planet have an Egyptian theme yet Brianne's planet looks like Hollywood so a regular Kai planet could actually exist in a mechanical world. Skar800 (Talk) 05:34, December 18, 2017 (UTC) :So if all three are visiting Nigrisshi, then it can't logically be Mosco's planet. There is nothing to indicate that this is "Mosco's planet", other than the fact that Mosco was there, but so were several other people. Beerus also spent the prep time for the tournament on a mortal planet, Earth, but obviously Earth isn't "Beerus' planet" either. In fact, there is convincing circumstantial evidence on top of the official summary to suggest that it doesn't belong to Mosco, since all the other Hakaishin planets are much smaller, like those of regular kai, albeit irregularly shaped. 02:09, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Rename? Should we rename this to Mule's planet, now that we know Mosco is a pseudonym? ~~ IST O L E T H E π 06:06, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Will do.Bullza (talk) 09:18, January 10, 2018 (UTC)